Deepest Desires
by LunarandLoveless
Summary: The charmed ones are put under a spell by a sorceress from the future.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think I write better Charmed fan fics than Buffy ones. Tell me how you like it. Blessed be. *~Lunar~and~Loveless~*  
  
"Page!" Phoebe yelled to her sister, while taking two steps up the stairs. When there was no reply she walked toward the living room. "Piper!" she yelled again. "Where is everyone? Chris!" a blue orb appeared in front of her. "At least you're here."  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Chris asked frantically.  
  
"Where's Piper?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"What about Page?"  
  
"Look, I don't know. Do you need something or can I get back to looking for our demon?"  
  
"Just go. I'll find them by myself." Without another word Chris was gone.  
  
"Yeah, yes. Of course why would there be a problem? Now I have no idea why he would say such a thing. No, no. Everything's fine. No. Piper! Damn it!" Page hung up her cell phone and massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.  
  
"There you are! Where have you been?" Phoebe asked authoritatively.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Do you know what's wrong with Wyatt?"  
  
"What? Something's wrong with Wyatt?"  
  
"That's what Piper said. She said Leo told her something about him and the future."  
  
"Does he want her powers to work? He knows how she gets when she's stressed."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. She said he was very unclear and very frenzied."  
  
"She used the word frenzied? God, something must be wrong."  
  
"No, she didn't use the word frenzied." Page rolled her eyes.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"What?" he asked, mid-orb.  
  
"What the hell did you tell Piper? Page says she called her and was almost in tears."  
  
"I just told her about Wyatt."  
  
"What about Wyatt? She said you were frenzied." Page glared at Phoebe.  
  
"She said frenzied?"  
  
"No, she didn't say frenzied. But what's going on with Wyatt?" Page answered.  
  
"He's in some kind of danger. Not right now but in the future." There was pause.  
  
"Chris!" the trio called together.  
  
"What now?" Chris asked, irritated as he came into clear sight. "I see you have more company."  
  
"What happened with Wyatt in the future?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Chris! Whatever happened it somehow got to the elders that Wyatt would be in trouble in the future, and Leo told Piper and not Piper's powers are going to go haywire! Now tell us what you saw!"  
  
"Damn Pheebs." Page remarked.  
  
"Phoebe's right, though. If you don't tell us we can't find a way to stop it." Leo said  
  
"look, guys, if I could tell you I would. You just have to trust me."  
  
"oh, well, with your whole witch past future thing you sure gave us a real good reason to trust you."  
  
"Page I know I should have told you guys, but I made a mistake. We all know you've made you fare share of mistakes." His last words trailed off.  
  
"I feel it, too." Phoebe said.  
  
"What just happened? Hey you wanna warm mama up?" Page said to Chris as if noticing him for the first time. Leo and Phoebe looked at Page as if she was crazy.  
  
"Page, what the hell is wrong with you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Your just jealous. Just because you don't have piper anymore doesn't mean you con go hitting on my woman." Chris defended, pulling Page close. Page wrapped one leg around Chris and kissed him.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is going on." Piper asked coming through the door just as Page and Chris began to kiss. Piper froze them.  
  
"We don't exactly know. All of a sudden I felt something and so did Chris but he felt it in a way different way."  
  
"Is it a spell? What, what is it? Because that is a very disturbing image." Piper pointed, flabbergasted.  
  
"Why? You and I had a relationship."  
  
"But that was way different Leo and you know that."  
  
"I knew he should have gone out with me. Oh my god! Did I just say that?"  
  
"Something's definitely wrong."  
  
"Why do you always have to fix things, Leo?"  
  
"Does no one else see what's going on? I'm going to talk to the elders." Leo orbed. Piper unfroze page and Chris.  
  
"Hey, did you freeze us." Page asked.  
  
"Damn right I did. What is going on with you two? God, that lipsticks bright."  
  
"Hey! Well, what's that thing with your eyebrow? It looks like a piece of tape was stuck there and ripped off."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. You two go make out while we go talk."  
  
"Don't encourage them!" Piper said as Phoebe dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The spell should distract the witches long enough for you to make your move, my queen." Nevresant, Queen Mortanact's loyal servant, reported.  
  
"Very good, Nevresant." The queen commended. "Once my plan is complete the witches will be helpless and the child will be ours. Then we can raise him to be evil like he was meant to be. That also means being stuck in time and in hiding for two decades."  
  
"Pardon, my queen, but you're sure the time portal will stay open and be accessible from both realms?"  
  
"Do you question me? If you do not have the same loyalty as I thought you did then maybe I should find someone else."  
  
"No my queen. I was only asking in regards to your safety. Just in case something unfortunate should happen, I would hate for you to be stuck in that reached realm."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well then, the plan shall continue. All of the potions are ready?"  
  
"Including the backups, your majesty."  
  
"Good. This may be easier than I thought." 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: 2nd chapter. Yay me! Review people review! Blessed be *~Lunar~and~Loveless~*  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Leo!" Piper called. He came into view.  
  
"Leo, have you found out what's going on? That bitch keeps mouthing off."  
  
"It seems the sorceress Mortanact has cast a spell on you, your sisters, and your white-lighter."  
  
"Go figure. What does the spell do?"  
  
" Well, do you remember when Phoebe said that she wanted everyone to feel what she felt for once? And then there was the time when Page said she wanted to let out all of her desires? And when you said you wished you could be a bitch to everyone and not feel bad about it? Well, its seems you've gotten what you asked for."  
  
"So you're telling me.. Page and Chris! Oh god. What about Chris?"  
  
"Well, its seems he has the same desires as Page."  
  
"Stop saying the word desires! What's the point of the spell?"  
  
"We're not quite sure but we think it has something to do with rank."  
  
"Rank?"  
  
"Well, the charmed ones are the most powerful witches on both sides and." Leo was interrupted by sounds coming from the living room.  
  
"Oh, Chris! Oh, he, he! Stop that tickles!"  
  
"Get a room!" Piper yelled. She turned back to Leo and saw a tear in his eye. "Oh god, what's wrong?"  
  
"What? Nothing its just." He was interrupted by Piper kissing him. When she pulled away they were both crying. They hugged.  
  
"I miss you. God I miss you." Piper sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"Where's Wyatt?"  
  
"With the nanny. I told her to take him for a while."  
  
"Good he'll be safe there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Everything is in order?" Queen Mortanact asked Nevresant.  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"Good, then everything should go as planned."  
  
"You know where the child is?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Sorry my queen. I am non-deserving. Kill me now." He offered his body to her.  
  
"No it would do me no good. I need you for the plan. Your sure everything's ready?"  
  
"I would not lie to you, my queen."  
  
"Then let us go." They traveled down the steps to a dark and cobwebbed basement. There was a desk randomly in the middle of the room and a ring with a large onyx crystal that lay upon it. The sorceress walked to the desk and slid the ring onto her left ring finger.  
  
"With this spell I turn back time, I ask of the; rewind, rewind." She repeated the spell three times and a luminescent portal opened leading to the past. The queen stepped in and was sucked into the portal upon her first step. She arrived in the basement of the Hallowell's house.  
  
"We'll have to wait until the witches leave to get out." The queen thought aloud.  
  
"Your majesty how do we get Wyatt if he protects himself? You know how he can put a protective force around him if he feels threatened."  
  
"That is what the lullaby spell is for. Now if you don't stop questioning me than I think I might leave you in the past."  
  
"My deepest apologies." He bowed. They sat there and waited for the sisters to leave. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: yes, I know its short. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review. Blessed be. *~Lunar~and~Loveless~*  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
"Phoebe, I'm going out. I can't be around you.people anymore." Piper told Phoebe. "The nanny's keeping Wyatt overnight."  
  
"Whatever. Have fun. I'm going to work. There's some advice I need to change."  
  
Phoebe came down stairs with Chris giggling and holding his hand.  
  
"We're going to a hotel tonight. He's so romantic." They rushed out the door.  
  
As soon as everyone was gone Queen Mortanact and Nevresant came up stairs.  
  
"Now we go to the nanny's." the queen said.  
  
"That's where the child is?"  
  
"No, we're just going to pick up his diaper bag. Of course that's where the child is."  
  
"Where does the nanny live? Is she human?"  
  
"No, she's not human. Stop asking so many questions! Your wasting time!" you could sense the irritation in her voice. Her eyes glared at him murderously. He shriveled, ashamed. "Now," she collected herself. "We shall go and capture the child." They exited the house and Queen Mortanact transformed into a woman that fit the time period. She was in a pair of hip- hugger jeans and an angel-sleeved lavender top. Nevresant was transformed as well. He wore a black muscle shirt and jeans. "I will go Tanya and you shall go by Vann."  
  
"Yes your highness, I mean, Tanya." He was uncomfortable calling her by such a disrespectful term. They blinked to the Nanny's place and arrived in Wyatt's room. He was sleeping and you could hear the nanny humming in the other room.  
  
"This may be easier than I thought." The singing stopped and Wyatt awoke. The sorceress blinked out of sight and Nevresant was left standing in the room. He hurried over to the crib and went to snatch up Wyatt. A protective shield formed over Wyatt and the Nanny came into the room. Nevresant through a paralysis ball toward just as she threw a fireball they killed him. She lay paralyzed on the floor. Wyatt could not see her from his crib and therefore did not know what had happened. Queen Mortanact reappeared behind the crib. She read the lullaby spell in a harmonious tune. "Sleep little child, trust in my voice, my tone mild, dream and rejoice." She repeated the spell three times. The protective shield faded away and he fell back asleep. She took Wyatt and blinked to the shelter where she would spend until her time came around. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: sorry this is short, too. Its almost at the good part so bare with me. Don't forget to review. Blessed be. *~Lunar~and~Loveless~*  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"Oh my god. I don't think I've drank like that that since I was twenty- two." Piper said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Seems like you had fun last night." Phoebe commented.  
  
"My head hurts so bad."  
  
"Everything has a consequence hun, it's a lesson you never learned. Like with Leo you should have see-"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that! Go speak your mind someplace else. Im tired of listening to your crap."  
  
"Don't think I'm the only one who's being a bitch."  
  
"We need to stop this discussion now." Page and Chris walked in the front door. Well, actually it was more like Chris walking and Page being carried.  
  
"You are the sweetest man alive."  
  
"Okay love birds, honey moon's over. I'm going to pick up Wyatt. When I get back we are sitting down and having a long talk about what the hell is going on!" she stormed out of the house and tripped over the second stair. "Damn it! Now I know why I don't drink!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Piper came to the door of the nanny's and knocked. When there was no answer she knocked again harder.  
  
"Where is she?" she tried the doorknob but it wouldn't open. Finally, she blew out the door. She stepped in and looked around. She walked to Wyatt's room and found the paralyzed nanny and empty crib. "Oh, my god! Leo! Leo! Damn it I know you can hear me!" He appeared in front of her and saw the empty crib and nanny. He rushed over to the nanny and began to heal her.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asked.  
  
"I came to get Wyatt and when I couldn't get in I blew out the door. I walked into the room and saw this." The nanny regained movement and stared blankly at them. "Wyatt's gone you were paralyzed, no time to explain." She grabbed Leo's hand and they orbed back to the house. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: They found Wyatt. What will happen now? Oh the suspense! Don't forget to review! Blessed be.  
  
*~Lunar~and~Loveless~*  
  
"Any luck?" Phoebe asked, bringing Piper a sandwich.  
  
"I can't find them anywhere. I've been scrying for them for almost an hour. They must be in some different dimension."  
  
"They might be in the future." Chris said, climbing the last stair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It didn't occur to me until just now, but the sorceress you were talking about tried to take Wyatt in the future. She succeeded and then Wyatt was taken back. She was trying to raise him to be evil."  
  
"Why would she have taken Wyatt back to the future if she wanted to raise him to be evil? Wouldn't she need to stay in the present and raise him until her time came around?" Phoebe mentioned.  
  
"She probably would want to raise him in the future so that you couldn't find them. Once it came to her time she would go back to the appropriate time period for how old Wyatt is. But the real question is, what time did she go to? She might not of gone back to her time because of the chance of us catching on."  
  
"Then how would we know where they are?" Phoebe once again brought up a good point.  
  
"Well, if she used the time portal I think she used then she can only travel in sets of five years. The only way we could find them is if we split up. Piper, you would go with Leo. Each of you will need a white lighter so Phoebe, you'd come with Page and me. Page has demonstrated her healing powers in the past and should be able to use them if there's an emergency. Each set should carry a scrying mirror so that once you're in your time zone you can scry for Wyatt."  
  
"This sure is thought out." Phoebe stated with a hint of suspicion in her tone.  
  
"Well, I can't help but feel partially responsible. I mean, I didn't remember about Wyatt until now and if I had remembered earlier I may have been able to prevent this from happening."  
  
"Chris, its not your fault. This spell has us all a little screwed up. You and page may be the most but your not the one to blame." Piper comforted.  
  
"Well, we can't just stand around waiting. Come on, les get our asses moving. Chris go get page, wait, I'll get Page. Piper, call Leo." They went down stairs and got things in order. They all met in the basement where the portal was set up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What time are we in?" Page asked astonished at her surroundings.  
  
"Two thousand nine. Five years ahead of our time. Phoebe, do you have the scrying mirror?"  
  
"Right here. Is this really our basement? It looks very. well furnished. Does someone live down here?"  
  
"I don't know the future has changed since I've been here. We don't have time to discuss it though. Phoebe, you start scrying."  
  
"Yes, sir." She saluted.  
  
"Page and I are going to start on a vanquishing potion." He grabbed his hand and lead her to a cabinet they got out herbs and started to put together a potion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It looks the same. We went ten years?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"I guess so. I wonder if Page and Phoebe have the same thing. You have the mirror?"  
  
"Yeah, its right here. Do you want to scry while I make the potion?"  
  
"Im not very good with potions so you might want to be in charge of that."  
  
"Okay, then start scrying." It's strange, Piper thought. We're under a spell, but we still pull through in danger. I guess mom was right when she said love was the greatest power of all.  
  
"I've got something!" Leo exclaimed. "It says they're. at the club?" 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. my life's been really chaotic. Read and review everyone! You can email me at Lunar_and_loveless@yahoo.com . hope you enjoy. I may write a sequel, so keep your eye out. Blessed be.  
  
*~Lunar~and~Loveless~*  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Leo and Piper went to Chris, Phoebe, and Page's time and informed them as to where and when Wyatt was. They all went to Piper and Leo's time to finish the potion.  
  
"Page, Chris, I think we can do without both of you for the time being would you like to excuse yourself quietly into a corner somewhere until we're finished." Piper said noticing the desire in their eyes.  
  
"Thank god." They said at the same time. They grabbed each other's hands and raced into a corner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Page and Chris orbed to the club and found Wyatt supposedly alone in his crib. They did not come unprepared. They were dressed as servants and looked nothing like themselves.  
  
"My Queen!" Page called, disguising her voice. Wyatt put his protective shield over himself. Page called again, "My queen are you here?"  
  
"Who calls?" The queen appeared.  
  
"It is I, Lorena, and my fellow servant, Sevris. Our master has sent us. He informed us of your need of servants to raise a child. I have just bore a child, but my master's mistress took her as her own. We are here to serve you in anyway possible." She bowed.  
  
"And this child that you spoke of, it was yours?" She spoke to Chris.  
  
"Yes, my queen. Our mistress cannot have children so we were instructed to do what she could not." He replied.  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you?" she asked, suspiciously.  
  
"We shall prove our loyalty in any way possible." Page replied.  
  
"Well, I haven't the time to test you now." She blinked away. Once she was gone Chris and page went to Wyatt's crib. Knowing that the sorceress was watching, they picked him up and made it seem as if they were going to capture him. As they began to go the sorceress appeared. "I figured as much." She said and levitated a foot off the ground while chanting a spell. Just then Piper, Phoebe, and Leo orbed in and Piper froze the witch.  
  
"Hurry, it won't last long. She's very powerful." Piper said. Phoebe took out the spell and Leo got the potion. Page rushed over to join in the chant. Piper unfroze the sorceress.  
  
"With this potion we strip this queen, of her powers to make her a human being, after her soul we've saved, then place her body in her grave." Page threw the potion and it struck her and broke making her burst into flames. Everyone felt a tingle and the spell was lifted. Page and Chris looked at each other embarrassedly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Page can we talk." Chris said rapping his knuckles gently on her bedroom door.  
  
"Uh, sure." She replied reluctantly.  
  
"Am I the only one wondering about that spell?"  
  
"No, I was confused when Leo told me what the spell did."  
  
"You understand why we can't be together though, right?"  
  
"I understand. There won't be any weirdness right?"  
  
"No weirdness. We both have feelings for each other, and we know that, and it wont interfere with our personal or professional relationship. Not right now at least."  
  
"So we're okay?"  
  
"We're great." They hugged each other and each of them had a look of longing in they're eyes. They held each other for a long time, neither one of them wanting to let go. They slowly pulled away. They looked onto each other's eyes and shared one last kiss.  
  
*~The End~* 


End file.
